Reverse Exile
by mischief mayhem and chaos
Summary: *Chapter 12 is up!!!* this is a sequel to demon in my view and it's about what happens to Caryn when she gets back home. and no, she does not get changed into a vampire so don't worry (for all those people who don't want her to) so please r/r!!!!!
1. Consequences

"What were you thinking?" Dominique Vida snarled in a rare show of anger. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" she spat out, as she paced the room and glared daggers at Caryn, "You have just ruined what might have been the most powerful pure healing powers in over a decade! Now your powers have a vampiric taint on it like the Arun line! Don't you understand that we're supposed to hunt vampires? That they are our enemy? You risked your powers to help save a human who wanted to become a vampire and is one, now! At least, Midnight Smoke had done it to save a human from becoming one of them!" she broke off as if incoherent with rage then finally said, "Leave my presence. I will come to a decision in two days."  
Caryn walked calmly out of the room but when she was out, she practically flew up the stairs into her room. She sat down on her bed and tried to calm herself. The problem was that she felt numb with shock. How could she have helped a vampire? she asked herself, and what would Dominique's decision be? Caryn lay down on her bed, struggling with these thoughts before finally falling asleep, exhausted.   
  
"I have reached a decision," Dominique announced, two days later, to the small crowd gathered in the room, "regarding Caryn Smoke. She is to be stripped of her title as witch until she proves that she deserves to be a witch again but she will keep her healing powers. But between now and when she proves herself," here she paused dramatically, "she is exiled. No witch is to help her and she is to stay out of our sight. Caryn Smoke, you are allowed 24 hours to pack and leave." All the witches turned toward Caryn as she silently got up and went to her room.  
Caryn started throwing clothes into a suitcase she had bought for just this purpose as her mother, Hasana stood in the doorway. "You know, it's not going to be forever," she said softly. Caryn stayed silent. "You can come back when everything's settled down and you've proved yourself."  
"And how exactly am I supposed to prove myself?" Caryn replied angrily, through gritted teeth.  
"Caryn!"  
"I'm sorry…it's just that everything is so sudden and it's such a shock and…" she trailed off. She finished packing then went over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Goodbye." she finally said then left. Hasana had tears on her cheeks as she watched her daughter leave.  



	2. Hiding

Where should I go?, Caryn wondered as she walked through the streets. The only people she had really known were all witches. Humans weren't an option; they could never keep a secret. She started thinking about how she had gotten into this mess and finally it hit her. Jessica. She was amazed that she hadn't thought of it before. Jessica would help her, she had to. She started walking toward Aubrey's house.  
An hour later, she arrived. The house looked empty and deserted even though Caryn knew it wasn't. She went to the door and knocked. No one answered. Caryn pushed on the door and found it was open. She walked in.  
She walked up the stairs to the room she knew was Jessica's and opened the door. Jessica was typing on her black laptop but turned around when she heard the door open and saw Caryn. "I need help." Caryn explained right before she burst into tears.   
Jessica led her onto the bed and said, "Tell me."   
When she had stopped crying, Caryn explained everything. "So right now, I just need someplace to stay and you're the only one I can think of and who I trust." she finished.  
"I think you could stay as long as Aubrey says it's okay which he probably will."   
Considering the huge favor I did for him, he has to, thought Caryn as she wiped away her remaining tears.  
"So, what story are you working on?" Caryn asked.   
"Oh, I just got interested in witches after…you know…so I decided to finish an old manuscript about the Light line. But I think I'll start something that might be a little more interesting."  
"And what's that?"  
"Your story, of course." Jessica said with a wicked grin as she turned back to her laptop, "You can unpack in the room that Aubrey gave you the first time you 'slept over'."  
Caryn went into the other room down the hallway and started unpacking. "So you're back." said a voice near the door. Caryn gasped as she quickly whirled around.  
"Oh, it's you," she said with her hand over her heart when she saw Aubrey leaning against the doorway, "You gave me a shock."  
"Who else would it be? So I heard you got kicked out. It's true?"  
"Why else would I be here?"  
"So how long do you think you're staying? I don't think the others would like me keeping a witch in my house."   
"I don't know! I have to prove myself and how the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Caryn shouted, starting to get angry as she thought about the injustice.  
"Whoa! Caryn has a temper! It must be the vampire in her." Aubrey said.  
"Shut up, Aubrey!"  
"Aubrey, stop bothering Caryn." Jessica called from the other room.  
"I'll leave Jessica to deal with you." Aubrey told her as he left.  
Jessica appeared a few seconds later, "Was Aubrey bothering you?" she asked.  
"No, it's okay. I just got a little out of control." Caryn answered, her anger dissipating. "I think I just need a little sleep."  
"Okay," Jessica said as she disappeared back into her own room.  
Caryn lay on her bed and tried to sleep. You know, she thought sleepily, Jessica's not that bad when you get to know her. She fell asleep soon after.  
  
"Are you letting Caryn stay?" Jessica asked Aubrey.  
"Yeah. We owe her a lot." Aubrey said.  
"You know it's going to cause a lot of trouble, though."  
"I know, but I can handle it. Why? Do you want Caryn to leave?"  
"No, I just have to make sure you're letting her stay." Jessica answered, "Fala's going to be mad."  
"Fala would say anything against us even if it isn't true. Let's give her something real against us this time." Aubrey replied, "It might be interesting."  
"It probably will be." Jessica looked up at him suggestively, "Can you think of anything else that would be interesting?"  
  
Caryn woke up at dawn the next morning. For a second, she didn't recognize where she was but yesterday's events reminded her. The house was empty so she decided to find somewhere to go to have breakfast.  
Caryn found a decent coffeeshop that opened early nearby. As she sipped her coffee, she watched the people passing through. They were so lucky. Humans almost never had really big problems like getting exiled and having to prove themselves. She sighed as she looked down at her coffee cup.   
"I would like a double latte with milk," said a familiar voice in the shop.   
Caryn slowly turned around and found her worst fears confirmed. Dominique Vida and her mother were inside the coffeeshop. Caryn suddenly felt glad that she had chosen the corner booth, which hid her from the view of almost everyone else.  
Hasana and Dominique settled down in a booth nearby but not close enough to see Caryn. "Are you sure you made the right choice about Caryn, Dominique?" Caryn heard her mother say.  
"Of course I'm sure. Caryn has to learn that she cannot use her powers so recklessly." Dominique answered.  
"Do you think she will come back?"  
"She will come back when she has proven that she is worthy of being called a witch." That seemed enough for Hasana because she did not speak about Caryn afterwards.   
After an hour, the two witches finally left and Caryn breathed a sigh of relief. She would have to be more careful after this. When a witch was exiled, they weren't allowed to be seen by the others. For some reason, this brought serious consequences.  
  



	3. Acceptance

Caryn hurried back toward Aubrey's house, which was still empty. She felt shaken after seeing Dominique and Hasana. It reminded her of everything she wasn't a part of anymore. Should she try to find Jessica to tell her what had happened? Caryn scolded herself, she didn't need anyone to comfort her! They hadn't even said anything important. I just won't go into that coffeeshop anymore, she decided, there a ton of places that sell coffee in New York. She sat on her bed and tried to think of something to do. I wonder what Jessica wrote about me, she thought as she walked to Jessica's room, I can edit my story for her.  
She looked through the floppy disks strewn all over Jessica's black desk and finally found one labeled, "Caryn's Exile (working title)". Caryn booted up Jessica's laptop and popped the disk in. The screen filled up with about a page of writing. She already wrote a page about me? Caryn wondered, how could she get so much information? Caryn looked more closely at the page and saw that most of it was about her and her family history. As she started reading and correcting the few mistakes, she heard the door downstairs open and close but paid no attention to it.  
"What are you doing, Caryn?" Jessica asked, her eyes blazing as she stood in the doorway.  
"I was just seeing if you needed help on the story about me," Caryn replied meekly.  
"Don't you ever let me catch you reading my stories without permission again!" Jessica shouted then seemed to calm down, "This time I won't do anything because you didn't know but Caryn, you have to ask me first even though I appreciate you wanting to help me,"  
"I'm sorry," Caryn said.  
"That's okay," Jessica sighed, "I'm sorry about yelling at you the second day you're here but I'll ask you for help when I need it, okay?"   
"Fine," Caryn replied, "But what am I supposed to do while you and Aubrey are gone?"  
"You could go down to New Mayhem and Las Noches if Aubrey told the other vampires about you," Jessica said, thinking, "They might give you nasty looks but they wouldn't dare to hurt you because of me and Aubrey. It can get pretty interesting there."  
Just then, Aubrey appeared in the room, a long gash on his arm. Jessica immediately went to him and demanded, "Who did this to you?" as she looked at the wound.   
"Fala," he answered, "She got off worse than this, though." The skin was healing slowly already but Caryn got up anyway.  
"I could help you heal that faster," she said as she put her hands on his arm, "since it's probably my fault." She channeled in her power and in seconds, the wound closed without a blemish. Aubrey and Jessica looked at her, startled. "What?" she asked, looking at their astonished faces.  
"You just healed a silver knife wound," Jessica told her. Caryn looked from the Jessica to the wound then back to Jessica.  
"Well, it shouldn't be impossible," Caryn replied.  
"We could use this to our advantage," Aubrey said thoughtfully, "Caryn, can you heal scars?"  
Caryn shrugged, "I've never tried but I think I could."  
Aubrey took off his shirt and showed her a long scar on his stomach. "Try to heal this," he said, "I got it from a fight with Dominique Vida." Caryn nodded then put her hands on his stomach. In seconds, the scar disappeared.   
Jessica looked at Caryn thoughtfully then said, "We've just found a way for you to be accepted by the vampires."  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean?"  
Aubrey explained, "Most vampires don't like having scars and this is an easy way to get rid of them but only if they will tolerate your presence and won't attack you,"  
"Then let's bring her to New Mayhem," Jessica said, then turned to Caryn, "the sooner they get to know you, the sooner they'll accept you."  
  
  



	4. New Mayhem

They walked through the forest surrounding New Mayhem, planning what Caryn should say and what they should do. "I think you should probably let Aubrey do the talking," Jessica suggested, "Most of the others are afraid of him and will accept what he says." Caryn nodded, half listening and half worrying about what would happen. What if she healed all their scars but afterward they ganged up on Aubrey and Jessica and killed her? When she had first decided to go to Aubrey and Jessica, she hadn't thought that she would have to deal with the other vampires, too.   
Stop worrying, came a voice in her head.   
Caryn recognized it as Aubrey's. Get out of my head! she said silently and angrily as she threw her thin mental shields up. She hated when her private thoughts were invaded like that!  
I can't help hearing some of your thoughts, came the reply, you're practically sending them to me without meaning to.  
He's right, you know, Jessica stopped and looked at Caryn, the others aren't going to gang up on us or kill you…Aubrey does have some powerful allies.  
Caryn walked ahead of them, I can't help worrying. I've grown up with the idea that vampires are my enemies and that no one should ever trust one, that they're all liars.   
You know you can trust us, Jessica gave her an understanding look, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead already.  
Technically, you are dead. Caryn thought, suppressing a smile.  
Jessica laughed, "You're right! But it doesn't feel like it," she said.   
Aubrey smirked and said, "Glad you're not worrying anymore. Your upsetting thoughts were starting to get to me."  
"How could anything get to Aubrey the magnificent?" Caryn asked, smirking herself. "I thought you were confident that this plan would work,"  
Aubrey shrugged, "It's hard to stay confident with a constant barrage of worries from a witch."  
Jessica laughed and they turned to her. "What?" Caryn asked, puzzled by the laughter.  
"It's just so funny watching you two argue and see which one comes up with the most ridiculous comeback!" she said, not bothering to hide her smile.  
"They're not ridiculous!" Caryn shot back then started to laugh, too. She was glad that Jessica had loosened up enough to joke around with her…a huge difference from how she had treated her when they had first met.  
Aubrey went over to Jessica and put his arms around her. Jessica tried to push him away but wasn't determined enough as Aubrey bent down and kissed her. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart and started laughing. Caryn belatedly figured out that they had been having a silent conversation while they had been kissing but didn't remark on it as they continued walking toward New Mayhem.  
  
When they were at the edge of the town, Fala appeared. "I see you brought the little witch," she said scornfully, "She can watch as you die,"  
Jessica tilted her head back and laughed, a short derisive laugh. "Since when could you beat either of us in a fight, Fala? Even when I was a human, you couldn't beat me," she said scathingly, "and you've never beaten Aubrey,"  
"You'll see," Fala said mysteriously before she disappeared.  
Jessica turned to Aubrey, "What was the point of that?"  
He shrugged, "Just an idle threat. Fala's not powerful enough to have the other vampires listen to her or to try to kill us." Jessica nodded and they continued walking until they arrived at Las Noches.  
"Hey, Jessica!" Risika waved from a nearby table. She had become friends with Jessica after she had been turned into one of them but Aubrey still hadn't gotten over the shame of being beaten. Jessica waved back and Aubrey icily ignored Risika even though they were heading toward her table. Caryn hung back but soon followed. "Is that the witch everyone's been talking about?" Risika asked lazily, waving her hand at Caryn as they came closer.  
"Yeah," Jessica replied, "Risika, this is Caryn."   
They sat down at the table. "So what's going on? Why'd you bring her here? No offense to you, Caryn," Risika said, looking first at Jessica then at Caryn, "but it's dangerous for a witch to come here."  
Caryn nodded that she understood while Jessica explained the situation. "We thought that maybe she could get the vampires on her side if she heal their old scars. You know how proud some vampires are," Aubrey narrowed his eyes as he caught the meaning of that last comment. Jessica looked at him, surprised. "I didn't mean you, Aubrey!" she said, laughing.   
Aubrey smirked a little and put his arm around Jessica's shoulder. "Are you saying that I think I'm proud?" he asked her as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Jessica just laughed and kissed him.  
"Are you going to tell everyone now?" Risika asked them when they got back to discussing Caryn.  
"When the others come around, curious, we'll tell them and they'll spread the news." Jessica said after looking at Aubrey.   
"Don't most of the vampires already know? Didn't Aubrey tell them the other day? I wasn't there that day, though."  
"That's the problem…most of the powerful vampires weren't there that day." Jessica answered.   
Suddenly there was a hush at Las Noches, a rare occurrence. They turned around to see two vampires walk in, barely reflected by the shattered mirror walls. They were both cloaked in a dark, very powerful yet foreign vampiric aura. The first was a handsome male vampire, hair the color of a raven's feathers and an aura of mystery surrounding him. A girl followed him, looking somehow elegant and sophisticated despite how young she seemed, around seventeen. She was wearing a medieval gown with gold thread and white silk which somehow seemed to complement her black hair, a silky black waterfall of loose curls cascading down to her waist. She was the one that caught everyone's attention. She looked around the room and stopped as she saw Risika, Aubrey, Jessica, and Caryn. She and the other vampire walked over to their table and sat down.  
"I am Miguel," the male vampire said as they sat down. He had a soft accent that the others couldn't place. The girl introduced herself as Tasha from the Star line. She spoke in a light lilting voice that somehow seemed to carry, with the same soft accent as Miguel.  
"I've never heard of that line," Risika said, "Where are you from?"  
"We have been traveling all over Europe ever since we've been changed," Miguel said mysteriously.  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "You were made at the same time?" he asked, skeptically.  
"Miguel was the one who changed me, about 400 years ago. He had been touring through Europe when we met," Tasha answered softly.  
"Anyway, I am Risika, one of Ather's fledglings," Risika started introducing everyone, "This is Aubrey and Jessica, from Aubrey's line. The last is Caryn Smoke, a witch who has been exiled for a time."  
"An interesting assortment," Miguel said thoughtfully, his dark eyes full of secrets. "Well, Tasha, I think it is time to introduce us to the others in this place." Miguel and Tasha bid them farewell then left to talk to some of the other vampires.  
"I wonder why they came here?" Jessica said as they left. Aubrey had a strange look on his face, considering and wary.  
Risika shrugged, "It's the largest vampire community in the world. Maybe they just wanted to meet new vampires."  
They went back to talking about Caryn and later, a couple of vampires came over because of her. Jessica explained to them the situation and Caryn healed some of their scars. Everything seemed to go smoothly after the first couple of healings and the other vampires seemed to accept her; they all forgot about Fala's threat which they hadn't told Risika about. To Caryn's relief, Aubrey decided to leave by sunset and when she got to the house, she collapsed onto her bed, tired but pleased with what she had accomplished.  
  
  
  



	5. Flames

Would you come my way  
Or did you burn out to the end  
Would you come my way?  
Should have listened when you called my name  
~Bullet Proof  
* The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
flames licking at her feet as she screamed, the burning pain already racing through her body, Miguel! she screamed, knowing the flames would reach her before he did, that she would burn…Caryn woke up screaming but quickly silenced herself. She shuddered, the dream had been so vivid…so realistic, yet it had not happened to her. Aubrey and Jessica were probably still out hunting so she couldn't tell them about it. Caryn wrapped a light blanket around herself and made her way downstairs.  
In the kitchen, she found a packet of cocoa and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. She wrapped her hands around the cup and thought about the dream as she sipped. She had so many questions…like who had been burned for being a witch? And why was she having dreams about it? It must've happened a long time ago because now humans didn't believe in witches, other than religions like Wicca. Caryn shook her head, frustrated. She had to talk about it with someone, that way it was easier to put her thoughts in order. Suddenly, Caryn sensed someone in the shadows. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
Fala stepped out, her face a mask of disdain and hatred. "Who do you think I am?" she purred, her words dripping with poison.  
"What are you doing here?" Caryn asked forcefully, to hide her fear and confusion.  
You can't hide anything from me, Fala said in her mind as she came a step closer, I can taste your fear.  
Caryn shuddered and instinctively put up her mental shields. "Get away from me!"  
Fala laughed cruelly, "Your shields have no effect against my kind, witch. And neither do your demands." As she came closer, Caryn looked around for some kind of weapon to use against her. When Fala was within reach, Caryn grabbed the mug, now empty and swung it at her head. The mug connected, shattered from the impact but did not draw blood.  
"Bitch!" Fala screamed, "You will pay for that!" She took out a knife and fast as lightning, slashed Caryn's arm from the shoulder to the wrist then advanced closer. Caryn was still reeling and clung onto the table. Fala reached her and put her arm around her waist. I will make this as painful as possible, she spoke into Caryn's mind, even though I would prefer that you burn.  
Caryn felt fangs pierce her throat, and she screamed as Fala drank. The pain was so intense, it made her feel like giving up, made her want to commit suicide rather than endure the pain. Her vision blurred and she fainted, knowing that she would die, that Fala had no mercy…  
  
Caryn heard voices and blearily opened her eyes a little, cautious of the sting of sunlight which would make her headache worse. She was lying on her bed, weakened but miraculously alive. "What happened?" she murmured, trying to lift herself up. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain on her right arm and felt hands pushing her down again.  
"It's Jessica," said a voice, "Don't try to move yet, okay? Do you think you can heal your arm?"  
Caryn nodded weakly and concentrated on her arm. She sent her power through and soon the cut was almost completely healed, showing only a slight pink line that would go away in a couple of days. She heard a sigh of relief then asked, "What happened?" again.  
"We came in on you and Fala about the time you fainted. Aubrey is dealing with her right now." There was a trace of a smirk in her voice. "I hope he really hurts her…she deserves it,"  
Caryn nodded and tried to sit up again. This time there was no pain except for a slight twinge in her arm and her headache had subsided a little. "Why were you downstairs?" Jessica asked her.  
"I had this strange dream so I went down to get some hot chocolate. I was meaning to tell you about the dream."  
Jessica furrowed her eyebrows, "What was it?"  
"I was being burnt like a witch in the old days and I was screaming the name Miguel…" somehow that name seemed familiar and Caryn wondered where she had heard it.  
" Miguel…I remember who that is! He's the new vampire who came in with Tasha. Maybe you were Tasha in the dream…" Jessica reasoned thoughtfully, "We should talk to them but right now I suggest you go to sleep,"  
Caryn nodded and fell back on her pillows. "Thanks," she murmured sleepily as she started to drift off.  
"For what?" There was a hint of a laugh in her voice which was the last thing Caryn heard before she fell asleep.  
  
By the time Caryn woke up, it was a couple of hours after sunrise. She got up and went to Jessica's room. "We're going to have to talk to Tasha," Jessica said, not looking up from her typing.  
"Did you tell Aubrey yet?" Caryn asked.  
Jessica nodded then shut down her laptop. "C'mon," she said to Caryn, "I think Tasha has a little explaining to do."  
As they walked back to New Mayhem, Caryn asked, "What are you going to do?"  
"We're just gonna ask her a few questions," Jessica replied offhandedly, "Like are you dreaming about her past? That sort of stuff." Caryn fell silent for the rest of the walk, thinking.  
They went to Las Noches first where Rabe was working. "Have you seen the new vampire, Tasha around lately?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah, I think she's staying at Flamme de Enfer," the black haired human replied, mentioning a hotel in New Mayhem. Jessica nodded and left with Caryn following.  
She led them to a building with murals of fire on the walls. As they went in, Caryn noticed that the walls were black and the place was lit by lamps in the shape of flames set into the walls that gave off a dull orange glow. The occasional windows were made of stained glass and when the sunlight from outside passed through, the color was changed to either a dark gold or a pale auburn. They approached a scarlet counter where a male vampire sat. "Where's Tasha staying?" Jessica asked, leaning on the counter and languidly tossing her hair back.  
The vampire looked nervous as he said, "Upstairs, third room on the right." He felt how powerful Jessica's aura was and knew it wouldn't be smart to mess with her. Jessica tossed him an unsettling smile before going up the stairs, almost hidden in the shadows.   
As Caryn walked by, she murmured, "Thanks," to reassure the vampire. She knew how disconcerting Jessica could be. She followed Jessica up the stairs and into a dim hallway, the only light from a large old-fashioned lamp hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the corridor. At first, Caryn couldn't tell if the lamp was painted red or if the walls were but soon realized that it was both. There was an eerie feeling about the place, but, Caryn thought, most of the places in New Mayhem make me feel uncomfortable. Still, Caryn was wary as she followed Jessica through the shadowy corridors.   
They came to the third door on the right, painted black with haphazard crimson streaks, the exact shade of blood. Caryn shuddered; the paint was so realistic, it might as well have been blood. Jessica knocked on the door then opened it.  
The room was dark, not because there was no light but because everything there was black, so dark that it smothered most of the light coming from a small lamp set on the desk. Through the shadows, Caryn made out Tasha, looking like a wraith in another white dress, one that shimmered silver in the darkness. Tasha stood up gracefully from the bed where she had been sitting and turned toward them.  
"And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she said softly, meeting Jessica's then Caryn's eyes.  
"I've been having dreams," Caryn began, looking intently at Tasha, "about a girl being burned for being a witch…do you know who the girl was?"  
Fear flickered over Tasha's face but disappeared under a cold emotionless mask. "Why do you think it was I?" she asked, her voice carrying a hint of a threat.  
"In her dream, the girl was screaming for Miguel," Jessica said forcefully, meeting Tasha's eyes, "How could it not be you?"  
Tasha's eyes dropped and she let her mask slip, her face full of pain and a hint of fear. She looked back up and whispered, "I will just have to explain, to relive the nightmare." She reached out a hand and touched Caryn's arm then told Jessica, "Reach into her mind as I show her my memories." Caryn felt a gentle probe in her mind then was swept away into the memory.  
  
It was so cold, in the dank cell they had thrown her into. All she could do was recall all the events that had led to this, a cell with no hope of a future…she was seventeen, the daughter of a wealthy merchant yet she had never had any friends. She had always been a loner, somewhat shunned by the others in the village because they all had held the belief that she was different and inferior to them. Even as a baby, the midwife had thought she was a changeling because of her dark hair, so unlike her parent's fair hair and her aristocratic features. She smiled; none of the villagers had ever dared to openly abuse her, either emotionally with words or physically with blows…until this. All she had wanted to do was to talk to them, those unutterable snobs. As soon as she had approached the group, the girl in front (the ringleader, she thought sarcastically) had started screaming that she was a witch. She, of course, denied it; she didn't know anything about witchcraft, which was true. Nevertheless, the commotion  
had brought most of the village down, including the local lord. She cursed him and everyone else for all the trouble they had caused. They had all believed the girl, just because she was pretty and well liked and she…she had been thrown into a cell to await execution.  
She finally traced her thoughts up till the present, all the memories of the past few days. Somehow everything seemed as if it was all dream; she didn't feel as if she was truly awake, going through all the motions while her mind wandered. Even when her parents had come, sobbing, to see her then been dragged away soon after, she had felt numb, not responding to their frantic questions because she hadn't really believed that this was happening. She knew that she would have to confront reality soon but it seemed better this way, numb and unfeeling. She smiled sadistically to herself; maybe the feeling of being in a dream would last as long as the burning and she wouldn't be able to feel the heat or pain. Then she sighed, she had never had that kind of luck and probably wouldn't now. She didn't think anyone or anything could help her now, not even Miguel…  
Miguel was her sanctuary from the world, the only person who made her feel real. She had met him at a social gathering of the lord's where she had immediately taken him for a duke or some such royalty. He had seemed so handsome, an air of confidence and carelessness hovering around him as he strolled around the manor, talking to the gentlemen and dancing with the ladies. She had watched him throughout the festivities and had also noticed that he seemed distant and remote even when he was acting his friendliest, as if his mind was somewhere else. He had finally approached her near the end of the celebration and asked her to dance to which she had accepted. He looked around twenty and as he danced and spoke to her, she was captivated by his charm, his looks. After the dance, he had led her to a nearby copse of trees. She had protested, of course, since she knew what could happen if she went with him but he had persuaded her to follow him. Somehow, it seemed that as soon as they got there, she had fainted into his arms and she could only faintly recall him driving her home in his carriage. The next morning, though she found two tiny marks on her throat and knew what Miguel was…a vampire. She had told herself that she wouldn't see him again, that if he called her she wouldn't answer but inside she knew that it was too late because she had fallen in love with him.   
He had called her house that day, asking her to take a walk in the park. She had agreed, knowing that she would do anything for him. All they had done, though, was talk. He had pretended that he was a normal human and had a family who lived in Paris and she had pretended that she actually enjoyed her tedious life, although secretly she longed for adventures. They had both known that the other was lying but that had only made them feel more comfortable with each other. They had other walks like the first, always pretending the other didn't know but then one day, Miguel had offered her immortality. She had declined the offer, knowing she would be damned if she didn't but after that, they didn't bother with the acting anymore.   
Jerked back to the present by a door slamming nearby, she wondered if Miguel even knew what had happened to her. Would he try to save her if he knew? She knew it was no use, though…vampires could be burnt to death, like humans. She sighed, she couldn't escape the fact that as soon as the sun rose, she would be burnt at the stake. By now it was only a few hours till dawn. She slowly drifted off to sleep while recalling her childhood and her life that would be ended so abruptly at dawn…  
She was woken by harsh hands grabbing her tied arms and hauling her upright. With a sense of doom, she saw lightly tinged clouds surrounding the rising sun through the open door. The men who were holding her captive scowled at her and pushed her out of the tiny shed that served as a cell into the bright daylight. She blinked her eyes to clear the spots that danced at the edge of her vision and slowly started to work out the cramps in her legs. She trekked through the village, the gawking villagers lining the dirt roads staring and shouting at her until she arrived in the town square where a large newly built stake stood. It was painted black, meant to look menacing. She shivered in the cold air that was all too common in February then smiled at the irony, how could she be cold when she was about to be burnt? The two men, unaware of her thoughts, led her onto the platform and tied her unresistingly to the cross. She looked around dreamily at the crowd gathered around her…  
The executioner started to light the wood around the stake and that was when she seemed to finally come out of her daze. Her vision cleared and as she glanced around, the injustice of everything hit her, making her eyes kindle with flames of anger. Hopelessly, she struggled with the bonds holding her to the stake. Suddenly the smoke rose and made her eyes tear as she tried to search through the smoke…for whom, she wasn't sure. She began to feel the heat coming from the flames that were starting to rise…flames licking at her feet as she screamed, the burning pain already racing through her body, Miguel! she screamed, knowing the flames would reach her before he did, that she would burn…  
Through her hazy, smoke filled vision, she seemed to spot a glimpse of raven black hair and a pale beautiful face before the pain engulfed her, her legs blistering in the heat and her white dress burning…she looked upwards trying to keep her face away from the heat, anything to help relieve even a tiny bit of the pain and saw a hawk come swooping down onto the stake. She looked into the hawk's eyes, so close to her face, they seemed so ancient and yet so familiar…the spell was broken as the hawk turned away and started cutting the ropes binding her with its beak. For the first time, she felt a tiny flare of hope through the pain that threatened to pull her under and suddenly heard a voice in her head saying, Don't worry… Sure that the saints were talking to her, she gave herself up to the pain, the roaring flames all around her…  
  
A voice calling her name, so familiar that she opened her eyes to see who it was. She was in a small room, lying on a cot with a chair beside it. Miguel sat in the chair, holding her hand and looking hopefully into her face. "Miguel!" she cried, struggling to sit up but as she felt the pain in her legs, she dropped back onto the cot. Miraculously, she was alive but she saw that her burns were very severe.   
Miguel looked at her sadly and gently smoothed her hair. "You are going to die soon, Tasha." he told her, "None of the healers have enough talent to help you…once again, I offer you immortality, to become as I am… do you accept?"  
"Yes," she said, calmly, knowing she had no choice. Miguel helped her sit up and sat beside her. He put one arm around her waist, the other around the back of her neck. She felt his fangs prick her throat as she gripped onto him to keep from falling. She let herself sink into a dark abyss as he drank, feeling nothing but a sense of blissful peace…  
She was drawn back by the touch of Miguel. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, a trace of blood on his lips and a cut just below his throat. Instinctively, she reached for him and pressed her lips to his throat, drinking his blood, glorying in the rich taste, the feel of the blood in her mouth. When she finished, she sighed and fell back, licking her lips and watching Miguel, his flawless features so striking, so perfect that it took her breath away.   
"You are going to feel yourself dying," he told her, "I will make you sleep so you do not feel as your heart stops."   
"How---" she was silenced by a finger to her lips.  
"We will have all of eternity to spend together, to talk," he reminded her, stroking her cheek, "but for now, you should sleep." She nodded and almost immediately fell asleep…  
  
"So now you know how I was turned into one of the lamia, vampire in latin," Tasha sighed, "I dreamt about being burnt and somehow Caryn received part of my dream. It seems she has a very receptive mind while she is asleep, so that she would hear any stray thoughts, like my dream."  
Jessica nodded, satisfied but as she turned to leave, she turned back and asked, "Why are you here, though?"  
Tasha shrugged, "A little entertainment and excitement…nothing special really, we just happened to pick New Mayhem. Why do you want to know?"  
This time it was Jessica's turn to shrug. "Just curious," she replied then left. Caryn followed her, still feeling a little fuzzy from the extended mind contact.  
Jessica seemed to be thinking very hard all the way back to Aubrey's house so Caryn left her alone. She, too, had many things to think about, the least being about her exile. It had never occurred to her that she could sometimes sense others' dreams but she guessed it must be true if she had somehow received part of Tasha's dream. As they reached the house, Jessica suddenly frowned. "How can Tasha have dreams?" she asked, "Vampires don't dream! That makes no sense at all!"  
"But it wasn't a real dream," Caryn pointed out, "She was really reliving her past."  
Jessica turned to Caryn, still frowning. "But how do we know? Maybe she has some strange powers that we don't…how much of her dream did you experience?"  
"Only the part where she was being burnt and screaming for Miguel." Caryn answered.  
"I still don't trust her…I know she's hiding something but her shields are really strong. She only shows the things she wants to show." Jessica said, thinking, "I'll talk to Aubrey about it, maybe he can dig up something about her."   
Caryn suddenly yawned, "I feel so tired…what time is it?"  
Jessica looked at her watch. "It's a couple of hours after noon. We stayed there for a pretty long time and mind contact can really take it out of a normal person. Why don't you take a nap?"  
Caryn nodded then went into her room. As she slept, she did not notice or sense the two extra shadows around her room, watching her the whole time. 


	6. Shapeshifter

Miguel and Tasha slipped out of the mansion into the twilight, silently agreeing to walk back to Le Enfer. They strolled to the building like a young human couple, arms around each other's waist. No one noticed when they suddenly disappeared a little distance from the hotel, still walking.  
"They know about my past," Tasha told Miguel, back in her room.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Miguel asked, raising an eyebrow, "They shouldn't be able to use the information. They might even come to the wrong conclusion, like so many others."  
"I know. That is why I sent a part of it to the witch so they would come…like all the others, they will probably assume that fire is my weakness instead of my strength and end up doing our job for us."  
"Then what is wrong?" Miguel asked, looking concerned as Tasha sighed and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.  
"I'm just afraid that this time we have chosen the wrong side. Aubrey and Jessica are very strong and Fala…Fala is weak yet she has a streak of revengefulness," Tasha answered, leaning on Miguel.  
"So you suggest we also kill Fala?"  
Tasha shrugged, "We will have to watch them, catch them off their guard to see who is the better choice and what we should do." Miguel just hugged her closer and they sat together until dawn.  
  
The next day, Caryn decided to go back to the high school. Here, there isn't really anything important to do and anyway, I'm still enrolled in the school even if I have skipped a couple of days, she figured. She put on a dark blue tank top and jeans and before grabbing her shoulder bag, she wrote a quick note to Jessica, telling her where she had gone. She grinned to herself; Jessica would never be able to understand why she wanted to go back to Ramsa High. According to Jessica, it was a perfect little niche of hell. She started walking toward the high school, which was only about fifteen minutes away.  
Caryn arrived a couple of minutes before the first bell and went to her locker. Her textbooks were all stashed haphazardly inside and as she took out the ones she would need for the first few periods, a piece of paper fluttered down to the floor. She picked it up and saw Hasana's handwriting on it in thick black ink. All it said was that Caryn could still go to school and that her mom loved her. Caryn felt her eyes tear as she read the last part but held them back. This is no time for tears, she told herself sternly, you're done crying and now it's time for class. She walked down the hallways, savagely concentrating on the books in her arms and almost bumped into a guy in the hall.  
"Hey, watch where you're going." he said, although not in a mean way.  
Caryn looked up and saw a guy, a few inches taller than she was, with sandy brown hair and unusually dark blue eyes with a slight silver tinge at the edges, eyes that implied that he wasn't quite human. "Sorry," she mumbled as she looked back down, not wanting to get involved with more strangers who were not what they seemed.  
She began walking again but the stranger caught up to her. "My name is Julius." he said as he walked beside her, "What's yours?"  
"Caryn." she answered shortly, hoping he would get the hint.   
He apparently didn't because he said, "I'm new to this school and my first period class is in Room 128. Do you know where that is?"  
Caryn sighed, she wasn't going to get rid of him anytime soon, it seemed. "That's where I'm going." she replied. He grinned, a slow smile spreading across his face; a smile that caused her heart to leap and she couldn't help smiling back. He was cute; she gave him that, although she still didn't think he was a human. With eyes like those, he couldn't be.  
They walked into the classroom and Caryn sensed as the other girls in the room eyed Julius, sizing him up. He obviously got their approval as she headed toward the little group that she usually sat with and heard them discussing him.  
"He's hot," said Shannon, "His body isn't bad either. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"  
One of the other girls giggled. "You already have a boyfriend, Shannon. Give us a chance, will you?"   
Shannon pouted, "No reason not to have two." she said then laughed.   
Caryn suddenly turned away, sickened at their behavior. They're so shallow, she thought, they act like he's just a piece of meat, ready to be claimed. She sat down at an empty desk in the back, the other girls giving her strange looks, and watched as the teacher, Ms. Kirsley introduced Julius to the class.  
"Class, this is Julius Verona. He has just transferred here from another school district." Ms. Kirsley said, "You can sit at the empty desk next to Caryn. Caryn, raise your-"   
"I know Caryn," he interrupted, "We met this morning." Caryn wanted to hide her head in shame as he approached. How could he say that? she thought, now all the girls will think that I was flirting with him this morning.   
Julius grinned apologetically at her as he sat down, as if he could read her thoughts. He took out a sheet of paper and scribbled something on it, writing with his left hand then passed it to her. Caryn opened it and read a single word: Sorry. She looked over at him and scowled. An apology isn't gonna help me, she thought, and how did he know what I was thinking? Unless he can read my mind…she stopped and immediately threw her mental shields up. It was very possible that he could read her mind. She sighed and started to copy her notes, making sure to keep up her mental shields the whole period.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the period forty minutes later. As Caryn gathered her books together, her clique gathered around her. "If you wanted him first, you could've told us." one of the girls said, giggling.  
"I didn't try to hook up with him or anything," Caryn denied, "He just wanted to know where the room was."   
The other girls gave each other knowing looks. "Whatever you say, Caryn." Shannon said, "Just be sure to tell us when it's official!" They walked out of the class, chattering and gossiping, leaving Caryn glaring at their backs.  
"Am I the cause of your trouble?" came a voice behind her.  
Caryn whirled around and saw Julius. She glared at him and in her hardest voice said, "Are you happy? You've just gotten the whole school thinking that I'm chasing after you."  
A small smile flitted across his face. He raised an eyebrow and said, in a mocking voice, "The whole school? I had a feeling the school was considerably larger than that group you were talking to."  
Caryn picked up her books, hiding her frustration behind a placid face and started walking out of the class. "Rumors spread." she called over her back as she walked into the hallway. She heard footsteps following her but didn't look back.   
She had study hall next so she headed toward the library. Julius was still following her when she slammed her books onto a table and turned around. "What are you, my stalker or something?" she said, her voice low and angry.  
"No. I just happened to also have study hall and I don't really know where I'm going. You're also the only person I know in this whole damn school." he replied calmly.  
Caryn felt her anger disappear and sighed. Lately, her temper had gotten worse because of all the stress she was going through. No need to take it out on people who haven't really done anything, she told herself, although right now, I don't really need strange people who aren't completely human in my life. "Okay, I'm sorry." she said aloud, glancing at Julius who was now sitting across from her.  
Julius waved a negligent hand at her. "It's okay," he said, "anyway, I want to ask you some questions." Caryn didn't know what to expect so she just nodded. "This might seem a little strange," Julius continued, "but are you a witch?"  
Caryn didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she released it in a small sigh. "Yes. How did you know? And what are you?"  
Julius gave her a small smile. "I guess you saw through me too. I knew because you put up your mental shields and most normal humans don't have any mental shields at all. As for the second question, I'm a shapeshifter."  
"What?" Caryn exclaimed then lowered her voice, "Wait a minute…what exactly is a shapeshifter? I mean, I know you can change forms and stuff but that's about it."  
Julius gave her an assessing look then began to explain. "Shapeshifters can change forms as you said but they also have minor magical powers like the reading of minds and some forms of telekinesis. It isn't anything major so if you decided to shield your mind, I wouldn't be able to read your thoughts. Most humans don't know how to shield their thoughts so with a minor touch to their minds, I can understand what needs to be said and how to get along with them." he finished.  
Caryn made a small noise of surprise. "Amazing the things they don't teach you, huh?" she said, beginning to laugh.  
Julius looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"  
"I don't know…" Caryn answered, wiping away tears of mirth, "It's just the whole weirdness of my situation or should I say, situations? It doesn't matter, really, I've just been overcome with reality."  
"That makes a lot of sense," Julius replied, a bit sarcastically and still looking puzzled.  
"I'm sorry, I don't even know what I'm talking about…"Caryn said.   
Julius stood up, walked behind her chair and started massaging her shoulders. Caryn gave a small sigh as she immediately felt the tension slide out of her body. "You're very stressed about something," Julius asked softly, "Tell me what it is."  
Caryn frowned as she began, in an emotionless voice, "All the witches from the Smoke line are healers, like me. I was trying to turn a girl away from the vampires but she got hurt and I healed her but only with help from a vampire. She needed blood and the vampire offered her his blood and so she was turned into one of them. Dominique Vida exiled me for using and possibly tainting my powers for a human who wanted to become a vampire and I can't go back until I prove myself."  
"So where are you staying right now?" Julius asked, pausing in his massage.  
"With the vampires I helped." Caryn replied, smiling as she imagined the shock on Julius's face which she couldn't see and what Dominique and Hasana would say when they found out.  
"How did you ever get the other vampires to accept you around?" Julius asked, astonishment apparent in his voice.  
"It was Jessica's and Aubrey's idea," Caryn said, "I would help heal the scars that they didn't want and in return, they would tolerate me."  
"Jessica and Aubrey…" Julius's hands stopped massaging, "I've heard of them somewhere…"  
Caryn turned around in her chair. "Where did you live before you came here and why did you come?"  
Julius ran his hand through his hair, making it disheveled. "Some answers are better left untold." he replied.   
"What's with all the secrets?" Caryn asked softly, "I've told you everything."  
Julius shook his head. "I'm sorry but I really can't tell you." Caryn watched him silently, wondering if he would change his mind. He sighed then said, with a small grin, "So what do you have next period? Maybe we can spread even more rumors around." Before she could answer and in front of the entire library, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, his lips barely brushing hers. He grinned at her again, waiting for her reaction.  
Caryn took a moment to recover from her surprise but couldn't help smiling back as she stood up and grabbed her stuff. The bell rang and they walked out of the library together 


	7. Mysteries

Caryn went back to Aubrey's house, exhausted. She hadn't remembered school being so…dull. The only thing that had kept her awake was Julius's jokes and talking to him. She knocked on Jessica's door, wondering if she was home. "Yes?" came her voice.  
  
Caryn walked in and closed the door behind her. "Have you ever met a shapeshifter?" she asked.  
  
Jessica looked up from typing at her laptop. "No, but I've written some stuff about them. Why?"  
  
"I met a shapeshifter today." Caryn replied casually.  
  
Jessica looked surprised then the expression on her face shifted to one of deep thought. "And why would a shapeshifter come here?" she said broodingly, "Shapeshifters usually keep to themselves and they don't deal much with vampires."  
  
Caryn shrugged. "He says his name is Julius Verona, in case you wanted that little bit of info."  
  
Jessica nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll ask around to see what the others know about him," Caryn smiled then left Jessica's room.  
  
She went back to her own room and began her homework, which wasn't that much since she was a senior, as she thought about whether she was right to tell Jessica about Julius. He seemed nice but anything new is suspicious, Caryn reassured herself. Finishing her homework, she decided to go out. After all, Julius had asked her to a movie tonight but that was later on. Right now, she could do anything she wanted.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Caryn said through Jessica's door, "I don't know what time I'll be back!"  
  
"Fine," came the muffled answer, "You don't have to tell me if you go out, although I don't know why you wanted to go to school today."  
  
Caryn laughed as she walked away, knowing beforehand that that would be Jessica's reaction to school. First, she would take a walk in the forest surrounding New Mayhem so that she would be able to find her way back to Aubrey's place if she got into trouble.   
  
The first time she had gone there through the forest, she had been too worried to notice it and the second time, she had been too preoccupied, but now she noticed the gorgeous lushness of the forest, the leaves of the trees still covered with moisture despite the heat of the afternoon sun. She tried to memorize any landmarks that she happened to find on the trail to New Mayhem: the little pathway branching off the main path, the rosebush with the black roses. It was amazing what could be hidden in the vastness of the forest.  
  
By the time she had decided that she had studied the area of the woods surrounding New Mayhem enough to find her way out, it was sunset. She slowly started picking her way back to Aubrey's place, using the dying sunlight as a guide.  
  
She arrived about an hour later and hurried to change for the movie. She slipped on a silky navy blue V-neck sleeveless shirt and a black skirt that came just above her knees. She added a gold necklace, the charm nestled into the gap of her shirt, matching earrings, and platform sandals with a three-inch heel to enhance the effect. A car honked outside. Somehow knowing it was Julius, Caryn grabbed her pocketbook and went out.  
  
A black convertible was waiting for her by the curb, its engine purring smoothly. Julius sat in the front seat, one hand on the steering wheel, watching her as she made her way to the car. Caryn opened the door and slid in. "Hey," she said, tucking a wisp of blonde hair that had escaped her French braid.  
  
"Hey," Julius replied, "You look great,"  
  
"Thanks. So where are we going?"  
  
"Do you want to eat first then see a movie or eat later?" Julius asked.  
  
"Later," Caryn replied, "I'm not really hungry."  
  
They arrived at a movie theater a few minutes later. A glittering screen showed all the movies playing at a specific time. "So what do you want to watch?" Julius asked, glancing up at the screen, "There's Queen of the Damned, you might like that 'cause it's about vampires, Lord of the Rings, A Knight's Tale, or…Peter Pan." Julius's eyes glittered as he smiled, "I suggest Peter Pan."  
  
Caryn laughed. "Sorry, not today. Why don't we watch Lord of the Rings? I really don't feel like thinking about vampires at night, even though I live with them."  
  
"Ok. It starts at six so we have ten minutes. Want to get some popcorn?"  
  
  
As Jessica searched the alleys of New York City for prey, she felt the dying aura of a younger, weaker vampire. She tracked down the aura until she came to a large dumpster, the lid open. She climbed up on the rim and peered in then gasped. The body of a vampire lay there, the skin burnt with some kind of red mark on its neck. Jessica climbed in and looked the vampire over. He had been one of the weak vampires who just roamed around the forest waiting for prey to come to him and sometimes fed on the animals he could catch. Jessica shuddered then looked at the red mark on his neck, the only mark on his entire body. It was the sign of infinity, a sideways eight. She covered the body with a few garbage bags lying around then went to find Aubrey or Risika.  
  
Jessica found Risika at a small vampire bar, hidden in the city. She slid into the seat next to her. "Hey," Jessica said, greeting her, "I found something interesting today."  
  
Risika calmly said, "The dead body of a vampire with the symbol for infinity on their neck."  
  
Jessica raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"  
  
"Found one myself yesterday and a couple others have found some, too. All the younger, weaker fledglings are in hiding."  
  
"Who do you think did it?" Jessica asked, raising a glass of some red liquid that the bartender had slid to her, to her lips.  
  
Risika shrugged, "Could be a witch, although I don't know how the vampires got burned like that. Some of the vampires are even suggesting that Caryn did it."  
  
Risika smiled as Jessica snorted. "Caryn wouldn't know how to do anything like that. If the other vampires weren't so stupid, they would've remembered that all the witches from the Smoke line are healers." Jessica replied after recovering.  
  
"Well, what do you expect from Fala?" Risika asked, "I think she came up with the idea of it being Caryn's fault and spread it. She is so prejudiced."  
  
"It would be just like Fala. God, how can someone be so dense?"   
  
Risika smiled at the look on Jessica's face then shrugged. "So what are we going to do about this?" she asked.  
  
"No idea." Jessica replied, "I have to talk to Aubrey about this. Maybe he knows a bit more than we do. Oh, and just to tell you, there's a shapeshifter around our area. I don't know why he's here, though. I'll tell you if we find out anything new." She then left the bar, wondering how the vampires had been killed. 


	8. Witch Seer

Caryn arrived back at the house at around ten. As she and Julius stood on the porch, she said, "I had a great time, Julius. Thanks."  
  
"Any time." Julius replied, grinning. He leaned over and kissed her, lingeringly. When he drew away, he said, "You know, I could get to like all this acting." Caryn laughed and went into the mansion. Julius stood on the porch for a few minutes longer. "If only my revenge was over…" he mused to the silent wind, then began to walk back to his car.  
  
  
  
Jessica glared at the person standing at the door, the next morning. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes and was the niece of the one person she totally despised. "Caryn!" Jessica called through gritted teeth, "You have a visitor!"  
  
Caryn came bounding down the stairs, a smile on her face which immediately left as she saw who it was, replaced by a look of surprise and puzzlement. "Who are you?" she asked, confusion apparent in her eyes.  
  
"You've never officially met me but I'm Cassandra Vida, Dominique's niece." the girl answered, watching Caryn's face for any change of expression.  
  
"Does your aunt know you're here?" Caryn demanded, "I am in exile, you know."  
  
"No and yes." Cassandra answered. "My aunt will not find out."  
  
"Why are you here?" Jessica asked, still glaring at her.  
  
Cassandra flinched from Jessica's tone then calmly replied, "If you would excuse me, I would like to talk to Caryn in private."  
  
Jessica irritably let her in and Caryn and Cassandra went up to Caryn's room. Caryn closed the door then turned to Cassandra, "So why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Do you know why I was named Cassandra?"  
  
"No…what does that have to do with anything?" Caryn asked, confused.  
  
"I was named after Paris's sister, Cassandra from the Trojan War who was a seer that nobody believed." Cassandra answered, "Sometimes I have glimpses of the future." She paused to see if Caryn understood then continued, "I came to warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It isn't very clear but it seems like you are in danger from three vampires. Two of them are together while the third is alone. I don't know which vampires they are." Cassandra replied.  
  
Caryn thought for a second then said, "The one vampire is probably Fala, we've already had a fight but I don't know who the other two are."  
  
"Could it be Aubrey and Jessica?" Cassandra asked.  
  
Caryn shook her head, "Definitely not. I'll need some time to think about this."  
  
"Before I leave, if you ever need help, here." Cassandra handed her a small silver ring with a pale blue stone, "Touch the ring and say my name and I'll know you're in trouble and where to find you." She showed Caryn the identical ring on her own hand. As she made her way to the door, she looked back once and said, "Remember my warning." then left.  
  
Caryn held the ring up to the sunlight. It looked like ordinary silver but with her witch senses, Caryn could tell that it had magical properties placed inside. Caryn sighed, wondering what was going on. First, there were the vampire deaths Jessica had told her about which she didn't think the witches were responsible for and now a witch who was also a seer telling her to be careful of three vampires. How was she supposed to know whom to watch out for? Dominique was the one who had thrown her out and put her into danger! Something strange was definitely going on…but what could it be? 


	9. Decisions

Decisions   
  
Jessica stood by the window, watching the sunset. She felt hands go around her waist as Aubrey came behind her. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked, not turning around but leaning back, her head on his chest.  
  
"The vampire deaths?" he asked, "Yes."  
  
"What about the shapeshifter?"  
  
There was surprise in his voice as he said, "Shapeshifter?"  
  
"Yeah. Caryn met one in the high school." Jessica replied.  
  
"I haven't heard about any." Aubrey said, "He's kept himself very well hidden. It is a guy, I assume?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Julius Verona."  
  
"What could he be here for? Usually they're very antisocial."  
  
Jessica laughed. "That's what I told Caryn. But he has to have a motive other than going out with Caryn."  
  
"Oh, so that's the guy who dropped Caryn off at the house yesterday. I remember thinking that he had a distinctively strange aura. Doesn't seem like he's gonna cause any harm."  
  
Jessica sighed, "I don't know what's going on anymore. First, Fala threatens us then Tasha and Miguel come then a shapeshifter appears and now, vampires start dropping dead." She looked up at Aubrey. "Why don't we just move away?" she asked jokingly.   
  
"Whatever you say," Aubrey said absentmindedly.   
  
Jessica smiled and turned around in his arms, meeting his eyes. "You didn't really mean that, did you?" she asked playfully.  
  
Aubrey's expression grew serious. "I don't know," he replied, "I need to find out more information to figure out what I'm going to do."  
  
"You should go talk to Tasha and Miguel. I'm pretty sure they're hiding something but maybe not. They're mysterious that way. And why are they here? They haven't really gone to any of the clubs or anything after that first day…" Jessica said.  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Aubrey answered with a small smile, "That way, it'll be even."   
  
Jessica laughed and replied, "So you expect it to be a duel or something?"  
  
"You never know," Aubrey said, pulling her closer.  
  
Jessica pulled away and gave him a mischievous grin. "We should get ready for our duel, not just stand around." She began to walk out of the room.  
  
Aubrey sighed, "You and your sense of responsibility,"  
  
"What responsibility?" Jessica asked as she began to shut the door behind her, "I'm only doing this to get it out of the way so that afterwards we can fool around like you thought about doing before." Aubrey smirked then began strapping on the silver knife he had taken from a Vida witch so long ago.  
  
The sky was just beginning to darken, bright streaks of light still cutting through the darkness when they met Miguel and Tasha in front of Le Enfer, waiting for them. They looked like shades in the dying light, Tasha in her usual white dress and Miguel in soft gray and white. "Did you know we were coming?" Jessica asked curiously as she and Aubrey approached them.  
  
"Of course not," Miguel answered calmly, "Did you think we have the power of foresight?"   
  
Jessica was taken aback from that question because Caryn had told her about Cassandra and her premonitions. "You never know," she said airily.  
  
Tasha laughed, "Now you do. So why are you here?"  
  
Aubrey looked at them seriously, "Do you know about the vampire deaths?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Well, you two seem a bit reclusive…we didn't know if you had known." Jessica said.  
  
"Can you please get to the point?" Miguel asked, both calm and polite.  
  
Aubrey sighed, why was it always him? "Were you behind the deaths?"  
  
"And what would make you suspect us?" Tasha asked, piercing them with her gaze.  
  
Jessica boldly gazed steadily back at her and said, "You're new here, you've been reclusive, and we don't know anything about you two."  
  
Tasha paused, thinking then gave a predatory grin, "What if you watch us until the next death which will prove that we are innocent?"  
  
Aubrey looked at her, considering her suggestion yet feeling that he couldn't trust them. "I suppose we could, " he said slowly, "but it would be a burden and what if you overpower whoever is watching you? We need something better."  
  
"Then why don't you," Miguel cut in, "get some witches to watch us? I'm sure they wouldn't mind having a couple of vampires as hostages and they would be sure to keep a sharp eye on us."  
  
Jessica looked at him suspiciously. "And why would you want to help us."  
  
Miguel gave a shrug then said, "To prove that we are innocent."  
  
"All right."   
  
Everyone turned to Aubrey. "But-" Jessica started.  
  
"I said all right." Aubrey repeated, cutting Jessica short. She stayed silent, wondering what he was planning. "We'll find some witches to watch you by tomorrow and in the meantime, you will stay at Le Enfer."  
  
"Fine." Tasha agreed. She and Miguel turned their backs on Aubrey and Jessica and walked back to the hotel, one a shadow the other a shade, in the twilight. 


	10. Kidnapping

Kidnapping   
  
  
Miguel and Tasha were left alone in the room with two young witches who occasionally glared at them to show their hatred of the race. Tasha laughed silently inside her mind. So this was the best they could do? To protect their own race, Aubrey had sent two young untried witches? They could've at least sent Dominique Vida who would've put up a fight, although not much of one. She shook her head, Aubrey had severely underestimated them. She glanced at Miguel out of the corner of her eye and saw him give a small brief nod. It was time for Plan B.  
  
Tasha brought herself behind the first witch before she even noticed and quickly grabbed her arms in one hand and with the other, sliced her throat with the witch's own knife. As she quickly cleaned the silver blade, imprinted with runes and stuck it inside the waist of her skintight black pants, she saw Miguel doing the same with the other witch's knife who was lying dead behind him. A quick nod and they both disappeared, becoming pure energy.  
  
  
Caryn woke suddenly, startled awake for no apparent reason. She glanced around the room, searching through the shadows but there was no movement or anything to rouse her suspicion. She lay back down, relieved to find nothing amiss then gasped as two figures stepped out of the shadows. That was the last thing she remembered.  
  
  
As soon as Jessica stepped inside the house, she knew that Caryn was gone. Instinctively, she had checked for Caryn's presence but all there was left was the hint of a vampire's aura, two very strong vampires. She ran up to Caryn's room and found her fears confirmed. A pure white rose lay on the bed, the edges of its petals tipped with silver and with a note attached to the stem, written in flowing silver script. Jessica hesitantly picked it up and read it:  
  
Aubrey and Jessica---  
We would like you to know that we bear no particular ill will toward the witch or to the two of you. In a way, it is like a game. A deadly game, yes, but a game nevertheless. Who will make a move? And what would be the reaction? It would be amusing to see the consequences of these actions and we look forward to watching for your reaction.  
Yours Truly,  
Tasha & Miguel  
  
Jessica felt frustrated, what did it all mean? That there was no reason for having Caryn kidnapped? It almost seemed as if they were laughing at her. Mocking her and waiting for her to make the wrong move. For one angry second, Jessica thought of burning the note, watching as the fire consumed the white paper turning it into ash but she rejected the idea, knowing better. This was evidence. She suddenly remembered something. What had happened to the two witches who had been guarding them?   
  
Jessica brought herself to the room where the witches had been watching Tasha and Miguel. It was spotless and completely empty. Had they killed the witches? If they had, what had they done with the bodies? She inspected the room once again; rage beginning to build up inside her mind. "What the hell is going on?" she shouted at the silent walls. The next second, she was gone, to look for Aubrey.  
  
  
Caryn woke up in a darkened room, the only light coming from a small skylight on the ceiling. She felt dazed and her mind muffled as she struggled to get up. Why was she here? All she remembered were two dark figures then…nothing. Why would anybody want to kidnap her? She was sure they weren't humans because she remembered checking for auras. Whoever had kidnapped her had cloaked their aura very well. She went around the entire room, checking every inch of the walls to no avail. There was no way out. She sat down on the cot that she had found herself on when waking. Hopefully, whoever had kidnapped her didn't mean to torture her or something. Anyway, what kind of information could she have? There seemed to be absolutely no point to the entire thing. She sighed then lay down on the cot. All there was left to do was to wait and see. 


	11. Unwanted Assistance

Unwanted Assistance   
  
  
Aubrey sighed, his head resting in his hands. He should've known not to let the witch into his house, too many complications. The line of hatred between the witches and the vampires must be blurring to allow a witch into a vampire's lair. But what could he have done? He had a debt to pay. Suddenly he sat up and smiled. If he rescued her then she would owe him a debt. And a debt from a witch who was also a healer was definitely worth something.   
  
He stood up and began pacing the room, letting his concentration (consciousness) turn outward to sense the auras around him for a five mile radius. There wasn't a trace of Caryn's particular aura for five miles around. But there was something strange…a foreign aura, not of a vampire or a witch. What could it be? It was heading straight toward the manor and him. Aubrey focused all his concentration on that aura.  
  
It was male and almost familiar. Aubrey had a feeling that he should know who he was or what he was but the nagging voice in his mind offered him nothing more than the sense of familiarity. It didn't matter, he would find out in a few more minutes anyway. He watched, amused, as the figure came into view and ran toward the house before pausing at the door. He looked around, as if looking for someone then subtly, his features changed. His sandy brown hair darkened and he grew a few extra inches. He looked exactly like Jager, down to the black eyes and slightly pointed canines.   
  
Aubrey smiled. He broke through the shapeshifter's mental shields and said into his mind, I saw you. The shapeshifter looked around, startled then glanced up, straight at the window where Aubrey stood. Aubrey saw him nod then revert back to his normal human shape.   
  
Aubrey disappeared from the room and reappeared next to the shapeshifter on the doorstep. "What do you want?" Aubrey asked, leaning casually on the railing, one leather clad arm draped on the smooth wood.  
  
"Caryn." Just the one word.  
  
Aubrey peered at this shapeshifter, scrutinizing him. "I could have killed you a mile back. Only the fact that you were different and a shapeshifter stopped me. Now give me more info than that or I may change my mind."  
  
The shapeshifter met Aubrey's eyes in a level stare. "You wouldn't dare," he said softly, not breaking his gaze.  
  
Aubrey felt startled. The shapeshifter hadn't been fazed by Aubrey's gaze and as far as he knew, shapeshifters weren't immortal. "What makes you so special?" he taunted.  
  
"In certain circles, I am called Julius." Again, the answer was short but it was enough. Although shapeshifters weren't considered an enemy to the vampires, they could be very dangerous and temperamental. Aubrey wasn't exactly sure what Julius had done but knew that he was there had been something and that upsetting him would not be a good idea. And there was bound to be other shapeshifters who wouldn't hesitate to kill Aubrey if he killed Julius. It was all so complicated…for the first time; Aubrey wished things could be simpler. Of course, it wouldn't be as much fun but neither would it be as stressful.  
  
"Fine," Aubrey growled, angry at having to back down, "I don't know where Caryn's disappeared to. Apparently, these two new vampires called Tasha and Miguel kidnapped her for no reason whatsoever. They left a note."  
  
"May I see the note?"  
  
Aubrey calmly took the note out of a pocket and handed it to Julius, watching as Julius' expression changed from confusion to annoyance then to anger. "This makes no sense," Julius growled, "they just think it's all a game?"  
  
"Supposedly," Aubrey answered, his expression unreadable. "We do not know their motives."  
  
"Do you know where they are?"   
  
Aubrey shook his head. "I cannot sense them or the witch. They are not in the immediate area."  
  
"I'm going to kill them."  
  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "And how would you accomplish that? You don't seem to know much about vampires."  
  
"Really. And how would you know what I know? I've been tracking these two down for ten years now. I know exactly what I'm gonna do." Julius answered, his mind clouded by anger so that he didn't realize what he was saying until the words had slipped out of his mouth.  
  
"Ten years. You must be older than you look. And why these two? What have they done to you?" Aubrey asked, thoughtfully scrutinizing Julius.  
  
"Shapeshifters age slower than humans." Julius replied, "and as for your other questions, that's none of your business."  
  
"Fine," Aubrey said dismissively, "I suppose you do not need my help."  
  
"I didn't-" he was cut off by a slam as a blonde haired, blue-eyed figure entered the room.  
  
"Caryn's in trouble." she said, by way of introduction.  
  
Aubrey narrowed his eyes. "And who are you?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Cassandra Vida." the witch replied.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Julius asked. Cassandra shook her head. "Then how do you know?"  
  
Cassandra held out her hand, a silver ring with a pale blue stone on her middle finger. "With this. It has magical properties. I knew Caryn would be in danger so I gave her an exact copy so that she could contact me."  
  
"But how did you know Caryn would be in danger?" Julius asked, confused.  
  
"I'm a…seer, you could say. I can see vague fragments of the future." Cassandra replied.  
  
Aubrey was starting to feel frustrated, an unfamiliar feeling that he had had all too often of late. "Why the hell does everybody care what happens to Caryn?" he said slowly, his voice level yet filled with a kind of anger. "Or do you think I am incapable of saving one witch?"  
  
"No," Cassandra replied calmly, "We all have our different reasons for helping Caryn."  
  
Aubrey wondered what to do now. These two could be more of a hindrance than help and he had no reason for trusting either of them. But why were they so determined? Did they have some secret motive behind this? It didn't matter. It didn't seem as if he would be able to get rid of them. "Tonight," Aubrey began, "at midnight. We will meet here."  
  
Both Julius and Cassandra nodded then left, Julius changing into a bird then flying out the open window and Cassandra walking out. Aubrey sighed as they left then disappeared himself, to find Jessica and tell her about the meeting. 


	12. Plans

Chapter 12   
  
Jessica and Aubrey waited for the other two to arrive as the clock struck midnight. An owl flew in through the window and landed on the floor, swiftly changing into the figure of Julius. Cassandra silently walked into the room, the door closing silently behind her.  
  
"I have a plan." Aubrey announced. The others looked at him, waiting. "We find Caryn, barge into wherever she's been put, and kidnap her back."  
  
Cassandra put into words what all the others were thinking. "That's our plan?"  
  
Aubrey shrugged, "Does anybody have anything better?"  
  
Julius laughed and said, "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Fine." Cassandra replied softly.  
  
"Can we murder those bastards on the way?" was Julius' next question.  
  
"Tasha and Miguel?" Julius nodded.  
  
Jessica looked at Julius, considering. "Well, they are responsible for the vampire deaths, aren't they?" she asked, looking at Aubrey.  
  
"They haven't proved that they aren't," Aubrey replied slowly then turned to Julius, "Fine, you can kill them if you have the chance."  
  
Julius smiled; a cruel, unmerciful smile that sent chills down everyone's back and hinted at what the shapeshifter was capable of. Then suddenly, without a word, all of them disappeared out into the dark night.  
  
  
  
Caryn sat in the dark room, the only light shining from the moon and stars shown through the skylight, wondering if Cassandra had gotten the message. Sometime during the afternoon, she had remembered about the ring and followed the instructions the witch had told her. The ring must have been very powerfully magical if the vampires hadn't even noticed it or sensed its magic. But what was there to do now? Waiting was certainly an option but she felt impatient so instead, she paced around the room, every now and then glancing at the skylight so high above in the ceiling. But why should they help her? All she was to Aubrey and Jessica was a damn nuisance. What else could she be? She was a witch, after all. The vampire's natural enemy. Caryn felt bombarded with doubts now that she had actually done something about her imprisonment. Cassandra was also a witch but her aunt was Dominique Vida who would probably want Caryn to somehow save herself and escape. So why should Cassandra help her? She was nothing, just a he  
aler. Not even able to defend herself against a vampire just because all of the Smoke line had been healers, not fighters. And look what it had gotten her into. This. If there was any justice in the world, someone who could actually save herself would get in this situation and be able to get out, unscathed. But there was no justice. Caryn's mind was definitely working overtime as she thought, her doubts becoming more and more clear and slowly breaking down her fragile wall of hope. Finally, she lay down and let despair wash over her until she fell asleep, a frown on her face and tears drying on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"She's in here," Aubrey said confidently, "I can sense her aura." The four were gathered in front of a small building, the weathered stones proclaiming it to be at least a hundred years old. There were vines twining all around the side of the building. Small windows littered the upper floor, some broken.  
  
"Ground or second story?" Jessica asked, eyeing the building.   
  
"Attic." Julius answered, squinting. "There ought to be a skylight."  
  
"How do we all get in?" Cassandra said, "We wouldn't want to announce our arrival so stealth would be best."  
  
Aubrey looked at her skeptically. "Do you have any powers that will be useful to us?"  
  
Cassandra shrugged, "Some telekinetic powers and weapons expertise. Not to mention my premonitions."  
  
"Nothing to get you into the building."  
  
Cassandra grinned and held up a bobby pin, "I can pick locks."  
  
Aubrey rolled his eyes. "That will really help everyone." he said sarcastically, "Especially a specially made lock enhanced with vampiric powers."  
  
"Did I forget to mention that one of my other talents was that I could pick any lock, no matter what? Even ones that have been magically enhanced." Cassandra replied sweetly.  
  
"Well, that's settled, then." Julius said, cutting off Aubrey's remark before he could make one, "We all have our methods of getting in so why don't we? At the count of three. We're to meet in the attic where Caryn is held." The others nodded their agreement. "Ok. One…two…three!"   
  
There was now only disturbed air and an empty silence where before there had stood two vampires, one shapeshifter, and one witch. 


End file.
